A Highschool Life Romance
by ShiningBlossom
Summary: Life in high school isn't always so great. Well, for Hikari it's some what perfect, even though she will have many problems later on especially with her crush, friends, and dealing with the fact she lost someone very dear. What will ever become of her


**Hi everyone!  
I really know have anything to say, so don't even bother to read this xD**

**Even though these really aren't their ages and may be more than or whatever, I set them how I wanted it to be.  
Ages  
Kasumi: 17  
Haruka: 16  
Hikari: 15  
Satoshi: 17  
Shuu: 16  
Shinji: 15  
Kouki(Lucas in D/P): 15  
Jun (Rival in D/P):15**

**I really didn't want to put Takeshi, because I just don't know how to fit him in this, heh heh. Sorry.**

**Don't own Pokemon, goes for every chapter!**

**WARNING: OOC'S ness!**

**

* * *

**

"Bye mom!"

"Have a great day at school!"

Hikari was just your ordinary high schooler, she had her share of problems during her life, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She may have also had a few bad grades, but more or ever she would of gotten good grades, even though she really dislikes going to school, once she steps into Silverwoods High, she has the energy not to be aggravated with school, it really is like a dream. She has perfect friends and enjoyable happiness, what more what she ask for?

"Hikari!"

She turned around to see Haruka, one of the her best friends she can trust to tell about anything.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform? Also, why haven't you fixed your hair?"

"I was planning to do that when I came, that's why I'm early."

Haruka was planning to ask many question, but Hikari raced to the changing room. She wasn't the only one who comes to school and change here, it was some sort of habitat, a very bad one. Hikari put on her white shirt, black skirt, and lastly, her loose pink tie with a pokeball shaped drawing on the very tip. It's a great thing that the uniform policy wasn't all that strict, so all students can pick whatever color they want. Hikari brushed her long midnight blue hair, she let it grow. It reaches the end of her skirt, only trouble is the painful knots of doom.

At last, after many painful minutes of untangling knots, her hair look very sleek, or if you brush it with your fingers, you can even feel like it's silk. Hikari stepped out the changing room, she found Haruka leaning on the wall, tapping her foot.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's go get breakfast."

Hikari never can get over on how luxurious the food is, it always seemed as though this is her very first time to ever have her eyes upon such food. "Hikari! Haruka! Over here!" Both girl's turned around, Hikari couldn't help but smile at her very hyperactive friend, Jun. He was with Kouki who was paying more attention on his breakfast, there was once more person, but in Hikari's eyes, wasn't really hard to miss, Shinji. She froze in place, her face went into a shade of pink, so she looked down on her food. Haruka was never told if Hikari liked Shinji at all, but after a while, it was awfully noticeable.

Haruka sighed as Hikari never bothered to even take one step forward, she pushed her to the table and sat her down next to Shinji. She didn't want her face to turn into multicolor of red and pink, so she tried to pretend he wasn't even there. There was an awkward silence in the table, at the moment, either Hikari or Jun would be babbling on about something. Everything seemed... dead.

"Hikari."

"Yes, Jun?"

"Would you please be my gir-"

"Haruka! Hikari!"

"Kasumi!" Both girls said together.

There was some life in the table since people were talking, well. The girl's anyway.

* * *

"Kasumi! Guess what! Jun was going to ask Hikari to be his girlfriend!" 

"Really?! At least one of the three finally asked!"

"Three?" Hikari asked out of the blurr.

"Haven't you realized? Kouki likes you, Jun does too, even Shinji!"

"Shinji, you mean Mr. emotionless?"

Confusing as this was, she didn't even think he could ever like someone. That's why her hopes went down, she'll even admit it, she does like him. She really didn't want anyone to ask her out because she feel terrible to break someone's heart. Sure, Jun was her very good friend, like Haruka is, but. Hurting his feelings would kill her inside. Hikari was so much in thought, she never heard anything Kasumi or Haruka was saying.

"Hikari, is that alright with you?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Hikari was staring at the window; lifeless. The teacher was only going over some sheets for a test, it would of been smart to listen, but she felt uneasy, like something horrible happened that she wasn't yet unaware of. The teacher left the room for a moment, "Hikari, may I see you in the hallway for a moment?" Everyone in the class stayed quite, since nothing was entertaining was going on, they felt like listening, they saw Hikari's expression confused to shocked, she ran inside the classroom and got her stuff then ran out. Jun and Kouki were quite worried, as for Paul, he was paying more attention to the wall.

* * *

Hikari was lying down on the sofa, she didn't even budge. Her mother, who seemed just fine, died of heart failure, now she's all alone. She didn't want her pokemon to see her in such a state, if they did, they would be worry. There was still a few more hours until students are dismissed, Hikari stood up and went inside her room, she can already feel the life being sucked out of her, she took of her uniform and put on the pink nightgown that her mother bought her just recently. 

She just realized something, where is her mother's Nyarmar? Maybe, Nyamar ran away for the fact it's trainer is dead.

She already left the lights off, so it was bitterly cold atmosphere around her. Now she was in thought, should she tell her friends about this? No, they would only worry. She only thought of herself as a 'nuisance,' she only bothered her friends with her problems and sometimes hardly listen to her friends problems.

"I guess this is karma..."

Hikari was awake, no matter how many times she tried to sleep. The very time she's been tossing and turning getting some decent sleep, there was a knock on the door, she rose her head a little, it was already dismissal. Who would even bother visit? The negativity gotten to her that she ignored the door, and hugged her pillow with the blankets covering her.

"Hikari!"

She really didn't tell who it was, nor did she care still. She only blinked, as if a creature was on her wall that she found interesting.

"Hikari!"

The voice was different so that means there were two people knocking.

"Open the damn door!"

Hikari sighed, she could tell right away that was Shinji's, who else would have that temperamental voice? No matter who it was, she didn't get up from her bed, sooner or later they would leave. If not, police. There was much noise, it was surprising how Hikari started drifting away, getting some sleep. Abnormal as it is, maybe noise helps her fall asleep.

The door was slightly cracked as the great impact startled poor Hikari, she didn't dare look behind her, so she tried her best to look as though she was taking a nap.

"Wake up!"

It was Shinji's voice, yet again. No use in faking anymore, someone lost their temper...

"Go away..." Nobody can hear her words as her voice was muffled by her blanket.

Someone grabbed it, and pulled it until she had it no longer, she was moved a little, now she was facing front wards. She still didn't look at anyone, but if she would of guessed, she's already getting them annoyed. "Shinji, don't be so rough on her!" Kouki finally said. Jun nodded.

"Shut it. I've done most of the work, now why don't both of you try asking her why's she so damn depressed."

"Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Jun asked, sitting on a corner of her bed.

There was silence, she didn't say a word, Kouki scratched his head, wishing that she can say something. On the other hand, Shinji was really irritated, he grabbed Hikari's arm, pulling her upwards from her bed, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey, give her some time! She'll speak up when she wants to!" Both Jun and Kouki tried to calm Shinji, by holding him back, even just a little. Hikari sapphire colored eyes got watery all over again, she jumped hugging all three of them, each one them a little startled, since Shinji was in the middle, her tears drenched his shirt. "My... mother died! Now... I'm all... alone...!"

Kouki and Jun stroked her now messy hair, "your not alone." Jun said.

"We're here for you, even Shinji. Though he doesn't want to say it since he's really not all that openly towards anyone." Kouki picked up.

"I'm right here you know."

* * *

**Done!  
Well, that was chapter one!  
Hope ya liked it!  
I didn't make Satoshi and Shuu appear here, but I will get them in the next chapter!**


End file.
